Creature Shop productions
right|200px A chronological list of productions for which Jim Henson's Creature Shop provided special effects, creatures, puppets, or additional services. Film and television Productions highlighted in yellow were also produced by the Jim Henson Company in addition to the Creature Shop supplying effects. 1982-2004 At this time the Jim Henson Company also operated the Muppet Workshop to create traditional soft-puppets, known as Muppets. After 2004, and the sale of the Muppets to Disney, the Creature Shop and Muppet Workshop merged; the Creature Shop has retroactively added the pre-2004 credits of the Muppet Workshop to their resume - they are not included here. DarkCrystal.poster.1.jpg| Creature Effects dreamchild.poster.jpg| Creature Effects Labyrinthposter.jpg| Creature Effects Poster.thebear.jpg| Creature Effects Netflix.StoryTeller.jpg| Creature Effects LighthouseIsand-tall.jpg| Visual effects jhh.monstermaker.jpg| Creature Effects Gofhcast.jpg| Puppets Netflix.GreekMyths.jpg| Creature Effects TMNT.Poster.jpg| Creature Effects witches.poster.jpg| Creature Effects Myweekmothergoose18.jpg| Puppets noimage-big.png| Creature Effects Polarbear01.jpg| Creature Effects BabySinclair.JPG| Creature Effects Honey I blew up the kid film poster.jpg| Creature Effects TMNT2.poster.jpg| Creature Effects Mxcposter.jpg| Visual Effects Flintstones.jpg| Creature Effects Neverendingstory.jpg| Creature Effects Babeposter.jpg| Creature Effects Indianinthecupboard.jpg| Creature Effects Cutthroatisland.jpg| Creature Effects 101dalmatians.jpg| Creature Effects Adventurespinocchio.jpg| Creature Effects Bloodandwine.jpg| Creature Effects englishpatient.jpg| Prosthetics Gulliverstravelsvhs.jpg| Creature Effects Lochness.jpg| Creature Effects Maryreilly.jpg| Motion Control Rig Mtiposter.jpg| Miniatures Thephantom.jpg| Costume Effects Aliensinthefamily.jpg| Creature Effects buddy.poster.jpg| Creature Effects Georgeofjungle.jpg| Creature Effects Theodyssey.jpg| Special Effects Drdolittleposter.jpg| Creature Effects Jackfrost-poster.jpg| Special Effects Lostinspaceposter.jpg| Creature Effects / Performance Animation Merlinposter.jpg| Special Effects BratsCast.jpg| Puppets Aliceinwonderland.jpg| Creature Effects Animalfarm.jpg| Creature Effects noimage-big.png| Creature Design Farscape-tall.jpg| Creature Effects noimage-big.png| Production Company Talentedmrripley.jpg| Digital Compositing Csdiggs.jpg| Puppets noimage-big.png| Visual effects Vivarockvegas.jpg| Creature Effects Jasonandtheargonauts.jpg| Digital Effects noimage-big.png| Wire Removal Rat-tall.jpg| Creature Effects noimage-big.png| Visual Effects Catsanddogs.jpg| Creature Effects Gosfordpark.jpg| Digital Effects Harryposter.jpg| Creautre Effects JITBSDVD.jpg| Creature and Visual Effect noimage-big.png| Visual Effects CountryBears.jpg| Creature Effects noimage-big.png| Creature Effects IAVMMCMDVD.JPG| Visual Effects Scooby doo.jpg| Character Design Snow dogs.jpg| Creature Effects Snowqueenposter.jpg| Creature Effects Poster.stuartlittle2.jpg| Creature Effects noimage-big.png| Visual Effects lauracroft.png| Visual Effects 2004-present After selling the Muppets to the Walt Disney Company, the Jim Henson Company ceased creating new Muppets characters and merged the operations of building soft puppets (previously done by their Muppet Workshop) into the duties of their Creature Shop; several already established Muppet brands (such as the Muppets of ''Sesame Street and various Henson Company properties) continue to be maintained by the Creature Shop, while the Muppets owned by Disney are now maintained by Puppet Heap. Aroundtheworldin80days.jpg| Visual Effects noimage-big.png| Creature Effects fivechildrenandit.poster.jpg| Character Effects/Animation Ladykillers.jpg| Puppets Pride.jpg| Digital Effects arewethereyet.oster.jpg| Performance Animation Ozposter.jpg| Performance Animation batmanbegins.jpg| Visual Effects Hitchhikersposter.jpg| Creature Effects Mirrormask l200509291705.jpg| Additional Rendering Meesheeposter.jpg| Visual Effects Theproducersposter.jpg| Creature Effects Nightmares and dreamscapes.jpg| Visual Effects noimage-big.png| Performance Animation PushingDaisies-tall.jpg| Animatronic Pigeon DelKastle.png| Puppets Skrumps2.jpg| Digital Characters & Environments tinseltown.bobby.jpg| Puppets noimage-big.png| Animatronic tiger musicalmorningswithcoo.jpg| Performance Animation forgettingsarahmarshall.poster.jpg| Puppets frances.png| Digital Characters & Environments Pajanimals.jpg| Puppets Sidthekid2.jpg| Digital Characters & Environments Wildthingsposter2.jpg| Creature Effects Olddogs-poster.jpg| Puppets noimage-big.png| Animatronic tiger Wilson-and-ditch.jpg|< Digital Characters latenightliars.jpg| Puppets Me-and-my-Monsters.2.jpg| Puppets TheMuppets1Sheet.jpg| Costumes That-puppet-game-show.jpg| Puppets No-you-shut-up.jpg| Puppets noimage-big.png| CreatureShopCast.jpg| Creatures TurkeyHollowPoster.jpg| Puppets noimage-big.png| On-set reference puppets Category:Creature Shop Movies Category:Creature Shop TV Shows Category:Filmographies Theater and live events Commercials :''See Creature Shop commercials Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Creature Shop Movies Category:Creature Shop TV Shows Category:Filmographies